If You Give A filly Cake
by Zelda Wrede
Summary: Little Twilight is left in the care of light until Candance comes to get her, but what happens when you give a filly cake?
1. Part 1

"Cadance is going to baby sit! Cadance is going to baby sit!" sang twilight as she and her brother walked threw the streets of the crystal kindom.

"Calm down twi." shinning armer stopped twilight and put both his hooves on twilight's shoulders to keep her from bouncing.

"Now, cadance will be a little late so i am going to leave you with the Mr. and Mrs. Delight until cadence is done with her magic practice. Ok?"

twilight kept trying to jump out of his grip.

"Aw" Sighed twilight as her brother let her go and started to walk again.

"But they might give you some treats" said S.A. (Shinning Armor) with a huge smile.

Twilight stated to bounce again.

"Cookies, cakes, and shakes."

Bounced twilight. her brother started to bounce along with her.

"Oh my"

They stopped bouncing in front of a Bakery called "Delights". They walked inside the bakery where they smelled dozens of baked goodies. From the plain smell of freshly baked bread to the sweet sugary smell of cupcakes with pink frosting.

"Hello, Shinning Armor, Miss Sparkle. Would you like a cupcake?" asked as she out some newly frosted cupcakes.

twi ran dangerously close to the cupcakes.

"Oh May I?"asked twi licking her lips.

used her magic to pick up a cupcake and put into twi's mouth.

"How about you Mr. Armor?"she said as she picked up another cupcake.

"Oh, no thank you. But i got to get going. Be good twi."

Twi nodded her head with her mouth full. S.A smiled and ran out of the shop.

After fourteen minutes of keeping Twi away from the treats. A business pony ran into the shop.

"I need 200 chocolate banana cream cookies in twenty minutes" yelled the business pony

"Oh Dear!"

ran into the kitchen. Leaving twi alone in the eating room with the already baked cupcakes.

"Yum" twi smelled the giant vanilla iced cake. She tripped and fell into the cake.

Part 2 Next Page


	2. Part 2

heard crashes and laughter. She then remembered that she left twi alone with the cakes and treats.

"Oh NO!"

She dashed into the eating room and saw twi lying on the floor next to eight different empty cream filled icing cans. There were three half eaten cupcakes lying on top of an upside down cake. Two tables where on there side with the salt and pepper shakers dumped out on the floor.

"Oh dear little filly. Twillight wake up."

Twillight opened her eyes and looked around at the mess she made.

"OH NO! Mrs. Delight i am super sorry"

Mrs. Delight picked up a mop and mopped the floor.

"well there is nothing we can do about it now"

Twillight jumped up and used as much horn power as she could to help clean up. As soon as they cleaned everything up the timer for the Business Pony's cookies went off.

"Well now that that is done would you like to help me bake some cookies?"

Twi smiled and look up at .

"Yah sure i would love to"

put out her left hoof and took Twi's. As the skipped into the kitchen they heard the bell of the door's open. It was princess Cadance come to pick up Twi.

"Hey anybody here?"

Cadance heard some giggles from the kitchen. She opend the kitchen door. She saw Twi placing cookies in big blue boxes and taking each batch out of the oven and putting each unbaked batch into the oven.

"Hey you two what are you doing in here?"

Twi looked up and giggled. Mrs. Delights put her last cookie sheet onto the table cooler.

"Cadance! Look we made cookies made them and i put them in different colored boxes to organize them."

Twi picked up bright green box filled with stacks and stacks of cookies.

"Very important to keep your cookies in neat stacks and color coordinated boxes. Come on i'm going to take you to my place."

Cedance looked over at and nodded. They started to walk out.

"Good bye Miss Sparkle, Princess Cadance"

Shouted as she waved her hoof. Twi turned and waved.

"Bye, thanks for the cupcakes!"

Twi ran ahead of Cadance. Cadance raced with her down the street.

THE END


End file.
